


恶作剧的遗赠

by eduolian



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: M/M, dc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eduolian/pseuds/eduolian
Summary: 电影结尾之后的一些脑补。





	恶作剧的遗赠

Adrian抬头望了望头顶上那个大洞，雪花飘落在布满碎玻璃的地板上。他一个人站在这空荡的大厅里，室内温度降到了这里建成有史以来的最低点。Adrian又孤身一人。他整理被Dan打得凌乱的头发，把搭在前额的刘海梳上去，抹干净嘴角和鼻子下的血迹，然后出门去看了看雪地上罗夏的血花，顺便捡起了这摊血肉主人的帽子。  
雪花会给罗夏建一座最好的坟墓。  
南极太冷了。第一次，Adrian有这样的感觉。他走回狼藉的大厅，关上大门。他想念Bubastis温暖的柔和的皮毛。他要带它回来，除此之外，还有更多的事情需要去做。

\---  
Adrian的公司在爆炸中蒙受了损失。但他在之前就做了准备，打击不是毁灭性的，这些损失会很快弥补回来。他的第一件事，是讲述一个充满戏剧性的故事。他告诉政府Doctor Manhattan怎样欺骗了他，在新能源的合作中如何动了手脚，Doctor Manhattan是如何无情而残酷抛弃了他，他是如何伤心而痛苦，他那么渴望让地球获得取之不竭的新能源，而邪恶的Manhattan却利用他让地球上1500万条生命灰飞烟灭。  
他被笼罩在聚光灯下。他发誓会为重建纽约市尽最大的力量。他脸上的伤口显得非常有说服力，也给他俊美的脸上增添了一丝悲剧性的魅力。许多人听他的演讲，流下了眼泪。这些眼中闪着泪光，脸上被缥缈的希望之光吸引的人类，前所未有的团结。  
“我们必须为重建家园努力，”Adrian在采访时说，“同时也须一直保持警惕，也许Manhattan还会回来，我们琢磨不透他的想法——因为他不是人类。”  
现场霎时一片寂静。主持人露出了惊恐的神色，下面观众的同样。Manhattan这个名字代表的恐惧席卷了所有人，他们不能摆脱这种恐惧，那道蓝色的身影和光芒将一直潜伏在这些人心底。  
Adrian在心里笑了，他想念Bubastis柔软的皮毛。

\---  
不久之后，Bubastis回到了他的身边，它的花色和之前那只不同，这一只更黑。Adrian还是叫它Bubastis。他渐渐退居幕后，带着Bubastis隔三差五地回到南极度假。  
在南极还是极夜的某一天，Adrian那时正在睡觉，他的大猫在的床上发出了低吼声、蓝色的光芒照亮了卧室。Manhattan正站在他的面前。Adrian当时楞了很久。  
“我没想到还能见到你。”Adrian一边抚摸Bubastis一边说。  
“你在定期散布我还要回来毁灭人类的虚假消息。”Manhattan说。他额头上的原子符号消失了，看起来消瘦了一些，他像是飘在哪儿。  
“不能让你从人们的心底消失。”Adrian说，“如果他们忘记了你，这一切都白费了。”Manhattan纹丝不动，他盯着Adrian，思绪却好似不在此处。Adrian也瞧着Manhattan，他就像神一样站在那儿，浑身发光。有好一会儿，Adrian怀疑Manhattan是不是根本不在这里，而自己只是在做一场荒谬的梦。  
“是这样，”Manhattan终于眨了一下眼，说，“那么我需要定期回来。”  
Adrian觉得自己真的在做梦。他把手塞进Bubastis的嘴巴里，Bubastis喜欢咬着他玩，常常会咬得有点疼。Bubastis无视自己的主人，跳下床，在Manhattan的身边欢快地转着圈。  
“这不是做梦。”Manhattan说。

\---  
于是他们开始了定期的会面。  
一开始，Adrian认为Manhattan不是认真的。但Manhattan确确实实会按照约定的时间到南极见Adrian。  
Manhattan回到地球，会故意留下一些痕迹让地球上的科学家探测到他身上的粒子。或者毁掉几个通信卫星之类的，要不就是飞机神秘失踪，飞行员却神奇地出现在了地球另外一侧等等。Manhattan说他的身体不在地球，他最初离开的地球那段期间里他发生了很多事情。  
“我到了织女星系。”Manhattan说。  
“哦？你遇到了外星生物了吗？”Adrian问。  
“是的。”  
“他们长什么样？”  
“有很多的腿，他们有刺，还没有文明。”  
接着，卧室里又沉默了。他们的对话总是由Adrian开始，到Manhattan结束。Manhattan不主动说话，只等着Adrian开口。Adrian有时候不知道说什么。这个Manhattan，说不定只是他分身的一个。Adrian想着。  
“我要睡觉了。”Adrian抱走他的大猫，回到床上。他闭着眼睛，等到不能感受到光的存在之后，才睁开眼去看Manhattan刚才站过的地方。  
Manhattan总是一声不响消失。

\---  
地球的状况一天比一天好。不过，总有关于Manhattan在监视地球，或者要毁灭太阳之类的报道，有人建议人类要早日离开地球，摆脱Manhattan。Adrian看到这样的言论时会笑出声。  
偶尔，他到公司露个面，没事做时会搜集关于Manhattan的各种消息，这些乱七八糟的文字和图片可以把他逗乐。他一个人在办公室里笑得非常开心，下属进来汇报工作时马上摆出严肃、忧虑的模样。他这表情很受欢迎，无论是在公司，还在一大群民众中。于是，有人就请他去拍电影——他伟大的传记。他看了许多剧本，虽否决了一个又一个，但还是被人们丰富的想象力再次逗乐。Adrian觉得很长一段时间内，人们创造的反派角色都不会超过Manhattan的形象。想到这里，Adrian忽然觉得生活里开始处处充满了Manhattan的影子，无乱做什么都会联想到Manhattan。  
他皱眉，这并不是值得庆贺的事。

\---  
Manhattan再次出现在南极。南极已进入了极昼。他们在上次打斗的大厅见面，天花板上的大洞已修好，碎掉显示器换了更大更新的一整块大屏。Adrian坐在他的王座上，穿着紫色的丝绸衬衣。星光撒在他身上。  
“这不是长久之计。”Adrian说。像往常一样，这次也是他先引出话题。  
“你指我们的会面吗？”Manhattan问。  
“是的，”Adrian说，“总有一天，人们会发现你不是那个可怕的魔鬼，或者在忘记了你的存在。”他很焦虑。Manhattan随时都可能会离开地球，不再回来。这里没有他回来的必要。现在Manhattan这样做，或许是他那一点点关于地球的记忆让他有所情绪波动。他不可能让他一直到这里来。  
Manhattan沉默了一会儿，走到Adrian面前，伸出手说：“你想去看看吗？”  
“什么？”Adrian抬起脸。Manhattan接触到他的太阳穴。Adrian通过Manhattan的眼睛看到了他的旅途，宇宙很大，星星只是沿途小站。Manhattan停在一个小站上，这不是地球的太阳。他行在太阳上行走一会儿，离开，停在一颗黄色的星球，Adrian在那里看到了像一群蜜蜂一样的生物，即使它们全部都聚集在一起也小得可怜——这就是Manhattan眼中的世界。  
但有一件事Adrian说的是事实：Manhattan不是人类，他早就不是了。我在他眼中还是那只虫。他愿意回来和我对话，就像他之前形容我的那样：只是因为我是只最聪明的虫。“为什么要给我看这些？”Adrian问。  
Manhattan盯着他，白色的眼睛美丽而耀眼。“因为我看到这些的时候，想到了你。”他说，“你是唯一我想与之分享这些的人。”  
或许这种约会还能再继续一段时间。Adrian当时这样推测，但他没想到他们会一直见面，直到他不能再见到他那一天。

\---  
Adrian去拍了电影。不是他的自传。是一部耗资巨大的灾难片，剧本由他亲自操刀，根据Doctor Manhattan引发的灾难改编：描述了一对在灾难中幸存的情侣，催人泪下，引人深思。同时还从侧面塑造了守望者的英雄形象。Adrian也有演出——饰演他自己。电影获得了巨大的成果，而大反派Doctor Manhattan的选角从未透露，但看过电影的人都被这位演员的演技和特效公司的技术折服了。  
电影上映不久后，Laurie来找Adrian。好像全世界只有她看出了荧幕后只有三个镜头的Doctor Manhattan的真实身份。  
“你是怎么做到的？”Laurie问。她已经怀孕了，神采奕奕，看起来过得很好。她问Adrian，但没有生气也没有责备的意味。  
“需要一部让以后的人都记住的片子。”Adrian说，“当这个时代目睹过Doctor Manhattan的人死去之后，Doctor Manhattan这个真实的可怕形象还要新的一代心中延续下去。”  
“他还回来，证明他还是关心这里……”Laurie停了停，又问：“虽然我很好奇你是怎么联系上他的。”  
“商业机密。”Adrian得意地说。  
“也许以后他还会再回来，在我们这一代人离开后，”Laurie摸了摸自己的肚子，说，“你不用考虑之后的人还会不会记住他。我不觉得他会死，他可能想死也死不了了。”  
是的，他几乎就是神。  
Adrian优雅地笑了笑。他可以确定自己会死在Manhattan前面。而他一手打造的蓝色恶魔形象在之后会怎样，他不能确定。Adrian隐约感觉到，那些不会消失和结束的混乱总有一日会再度抬起头，撕裂这外衣。

\---  
“我可以改变模样。”有一次Manhattan终于主动提出话题。他把所有的守望者的样子都尝试以了一遍，但是这些老面孔们都发着光，而且是蓝皮肤。Manhattan变成了罗夏，没有面具，面无表情，呆头呆脑。看到罗夏，Adrian像想起了什么，他跑到别的房间，之后拿着帽子回来，他把帽子放在Manhattan变成的罗夏头上。  
帽子没有掉下。Manhattan将帽子悬浮着，看起来是戴在他虚拟的形象上。Adrian望着这个蓝色的、固执的疯子，嘴角浮现一抹笑。Manhattan再度变换，他变成了Adrian，一个蓝色的赤身裸体的Adrian。Adrian瞧着对面这个自己，他自己看了看“他”的两腿之间，大笑了起来，那里不对，他想着，而自己的衣服不知道什么时候不见了。Manhattan这时变回了Manhattan。他们一言不发。  
“你的身体呢？”Adrian问。  
“我的实体出现，能量会被探测到。”Manhattan说。  
Adrian啧了一声，不悦。不过下一秒，火星上的风景就让他忘掉了这些。  
\---  
“能量，都是能量的问题。”Adrian坐在南极基地的大厅里，满头的白发像月光一样发着幽光。他身上溢出一种成熟与沧桑的美。Manhattan一直在这里与他见面。这么多年过去，Manhattan还是从前的Manhattan。他就像完美的神，时间在他那里仿佛是静止的，但又是流动的。Adrian或许爱他这点远胜过爱自己。  
“如果我们拥有建造一个太阳的能力，问题就迎刃而解了。”Adrian坐在王座上，说，“清洁、干净、无限——的能源，你早就知道是不是——”  
“不，Adrian，”Manhattan摇了摇头，说：“你不可能再看到更远的事情了。”  
Adrian咳了咳，他再一次感到寒冷袭来，也再一次想念Bubastis温暖的皮毛。过了好久，他问：“你找到比我更具有智慧的白蚁了吗？”  


“没有，Adrian。”Manhattan说， **“只有你。”**

  
Adrian笑了，如同在很久很久之前，躺在布满碎玻璃的冰冷地板上按下按钮时那样笑着，而Manhattan依然注视着他。

 

FIN


End file.
